This invention relates to a partitioned box. It relates more particularly to a box of this type with a lock bottom made from a single cardboard blank and which is capable of being knocked down flat for storage.
Partitioned boxes are used to contain fragile or decorative articles such as ampules, vials, perfume bottles, etc. The partitions divide the box into a number of compartments, each containing a single article. Thus, the partitions protect the articles from contacting one another during shipment.
To minimize manufacturing costs, it is desirable that such boxes be made of a single blank of material and to minimize handling costs, it is preferable that the boxes be of the knockdown type with a lock bottom so that they can be stored in a minimum amount of space and be erected and filled quickly. Such partitioned boxes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,785,844 and 2,880,921, the latter patent showing a box of the same basic type as the applicant's.
Prior folding partitioned boxes are disadvantaged because all of their partitions cannot extend the full height of the box. There is a gap in a wall or walls either at the top or bottom of the box, or at both these locations. Consequently, the tops and bottoms of articles on opposite sides of one of these short partitions can still contact one another, and be disfigured or damaged.
The reason that the partitions cannot extend the full heights of the prior boxes stems from the fact that, when erecting the boxes, certain partitions must automatically project through vertical slots in other partitions. Thus, with prior constructions if the latter partitions extend the full height of the box, the former partitions must be shorter than that. Attempts to solve this problem have, in the past, produced boxes with relatively weak partitions which tear when the box is erected or handled roughly or boxes which are difficult to set up because the partitions do not automatically project into the proper slots when the box sides are squared up.
It is a fact also that partitioned boxes of this general type with their contents are often shipped in large cartons with each carton containing a dozen or more filled boxes. Sometimes these boxes are packed tightly without top cover panels so that when the carton is opened, it is rather difficult to remove the boxes from the carton because there is no convenient way to grasp the box
It would be convenient, therefore, if some means were provided on boxes of this type to facilitate their extrication from such larger cartons.